


Beach Vacation

by Katya_Love



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Day At The Beach, whole gang - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 17:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20295352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katya_Love/pseuds/Katya_Love
Summary: Elliot is bored and decides to plan a day at the beach! Relaxation ensues and cute moments are had!





	Beach Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be part of Just For You, but I did not like the way it fit into the concept. I hope you enjoy!

Elliott yawned, stretching out on his couch a hollow disk in one hand and a screw driver in the other. Lazy Sundays were always his favorite, it gave him a chance to relax after the stressful games throughout the week. Normally he'd have gone out last night to work at the bar, a little extra cash and all around just a fun time. However, when the lazy Sunday turns into 'Lazy Sunday of week two since he has been barred from the games until his chest heals', it starts to annoy him. He had run out of things to do during the first week, having actually cleaned his apartment and gone grocery shopping rather than ordering take out from that little sandwich shop down the street. Now, and for the past few days, he spent his time lounging around on the couch. Sometimes he would watch tv or something broadcasting on the internet, it was always funny to see the games from Octane's point of view. Maybe he could go out to the bar tonight anyway, sure no one would be there, but maybe he could meet some other people, possibly someone to spend the night with. Elliott grimaced as he sat up, snatching his coms from the side table. Lately he just hadn't felt up to it, sharing his bed with other people or even really flirting with anyone in general. Sure he'd still throw smooth comments people's way whenever he say them around the tower, but it was primarily other legends who knew he was just messing around. Flipping though his contacts, he pulled up the most recent message chain with Wraith.

-You. Me. Romantic ronde-vu at the beach.- For a little added touch, Elliott followed up the message with little images of bathing suits and waves. He didn't have to wait long before his screen flashed a deep blue with her reply.

-Not a chance. - Groaning loudly, he tossed himself back onto the couch, draping his legs over the arm. She wouldn't leave him alone to die of boredom, at least he hoped she wouldn't.

-It's boring laying in my house all day! I'm going to waste away forever and then what will you do. You'll be down your only incredibly attractive friend.- Maybe if he played the pity me card she would agree. The response took a bit longer than before, the notification interrupting his scrolling, however the message he had received was not from her. A group message, initiated by Pathfinder lit up his screen.

-Let's spend time together friends! Bring swim gear and food! One hour, meet in the hanger.- Elliott hummed softly, that was oddly convenient. Either way he was not going to let the chance pass him by. Jumping up he began to gather his things. Slipping into a pair of trunks and grabbing the deep orange towel from his dresser, Mirage began making his way towards the door, stopping just in front of his window when he spotted Bloodhound across the way. Quickly he threw the window open, calling out to them.

"Hey! You comin?" Bloodhound tilted their head slightly to the side, it was actually rather cute. Holding up the universal sign for 'hold on', he quickly ran out of his apartment, barely locking the door before jogging down to their room. The door was already open, Bloodhound waiting for him to approach. "Hey! You're coming right? To the beach? Pathfinder sent out a message to everyone, I'm sure you got it." When there was no response, Mirage smirked, his normally cocky grin settling on his face as he leaned against the door jam.

"See something you like?" Now the silence was just getting awkward. Shifting his weight so he stood straighter, Elliott cleared his throat, running his hand through his hair. "Anyway, everyone is going to the beach. Well probably not everyone, but like a lot of us are going. Was just wondering if you were going to join us. If not that's cool, just thought it would be a chill experience. All of us hanging out at the beach. But hey it's not for everybody, I get that. " They watched him as he spoke, arms gesturing every now and again.

"I will join you." Elliott's mouth snapped shut, as he looked up at them, not quite sure what to say. There was no part of this that played out with them actually agreeing to go with him. "It will take a moment for me to prepare. Would you like to come in?" They stepped back allowing him to follow them inside. It was weird to be in their apartment again, and standing in their living room alone while they changed was worse. Arthur watched him from his perch, slowly cleaning his feathers beady eyes looking like death. The candles on the shelf flickered back and forth slowly, drawing his attention to the open book between them.

He knew he probably shouldn't snoop, but he was painfully curious. The pages were covered in a language he had never seen before, written in a elegant script. Symbols dotted the page some familiar, a feather, an hour glass, with some he had never seen before. Written in black ink primarily, in the bottom corner was a line in bold red ink that drew his attention. Hesitantly he reached out, running his fingers over the etching in the page. It felt oddly intimate, touching the writing of someone else in near secrecy. Arthur cawed overhead, startling him causing his hand to jolt back nearly knocking the candle over.

"It is my native language." Elliott flipped around quickly, trying in vain to hide his snooping.

"Ah is it? I don't think I have ever seen that language before. Didn't really study many languages though. What uh…what language?" They moved past him, blowing out the candles before gathering the book in their hands. They turned, stepping closer to Elliott showing him the book.

"These are calls to the Allfather. You would refer to them as prayers." They pointed out certain phrases, followed by single symbols. "Letters and numbers respectively." He nodded along, following as they tried to teach him.

"What's this one say?" Tapping at the red writing, Elliott looked at them expectantly. Shutting the book abruptly, they turned to place it back on the shelf.

"We should not keep them waiting." Hound lead him back to the door, after whispering things to Arthur. Elliott took in their appearance for the first time, since they had come back. A pair of black swim shorts and matching tank top covered the surf one-piece beneath. Their feet were clad in black water shoes, mask replaced with a down played version of their every day mask, softer edges without the normal decorative pieces. It was rather surreal, seeing them out of their usual gear. A smile slipped onto his lips at how endearing it was, they had a mask specifically for swimming, it was cute. Elliott spoke excitedly as they made their way to the hanger, Bloodhound nodding every so often.

" Wraith almost shut this whole thing down too! Actually she may have been the one to let Path know about the whole ordi-orde….plan! I was going to go crazy spending anymore time lounging around! It's been what four years since I've been to the beach? Me and my brothers used to go all the time, but then you know….got busy or whatever. Now that I think about it, I may have to take my mother sometime. She loves the beach! Wanted a house by the sea at one point." He had wanted to get her one, with the winnings from the games, maybe he still would.

"Your mother must be proud." Elliott beamed.

"Of course she is! I got everything from her. My talent and skills, even my amazing looks! She makes these porkchops that are just ugh! Amazing! You should have them sometimes, I know you'll love them! If… you eat meat that is. I don't think I've actually seen you eat now that I think about it. I know you eat though, you have to with all that energy you burn doing that crazy spa-spe… lighting effect you do when you are on a hunt!" He could have sworn he heard them chuckle, if it weren't for Pathfinder's greeting call, waving his hand enthusiastically.

"Greetings friends! We were waiting for you!" Everyone was waiting by the vehicles, Makoa and Caustic loading up various beach equipment into the back of both. Piling into the vehicles, he winked at them grinning.

"Meet ya on the other side!"

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my writing blog [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/katyalynn)!


End file.
